User talk:Ariock
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Arrancar page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 10:21, May 19, 2011 Edit to List of Arrancar Page Hi, I'm, Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach Wiki. Please note that your edit to the List of Arrancar article has been undone. This is because it was never confirmed that Grimmjow is dead and this site only deals in facts. Grimmjow may very well be dead, but until there is something to prove this, the site will not say that he is. Furthermore, we do not allow personal opinions or statements on the articles and what you wrote there can be interpreted as abusive. Do not write such things again anywhere on this site. Regards 10:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : You only deal in facts? : Can I have those facts confirming that Yammy, Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra and Gin are dead? Because all I saw were: #Characters that did not breathe, apparently dead, but actually still alive. (Look Nnoitra) #Incapacitated and badly wounded characters. #Foreshadowings of deaths, not actual death confirmations. : Some of them you don't hesitate to confirm as dead (e.x Gin/Nnoitra) but Grimmjow is unconfirmed? Ariock (talk) 16:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Most of this is covered in Forum:Deceased vs unconfirmed and the character article's talk pages. The site's policy is that they are dead. There is no new evidence to warrant changing that. The decision was made long ago now for the good of the wiki and protecting its integrity as there were countless arguments distracting from the main work of the wiki and that became extremely personalized and abusive. We are not going to go back into that when there is no new evidence that was not brought up in previous discussions. I am sorry if that sounds rude or dismissive of you, but we stand by those decisions and will not go back on them. In answer to your question: *The last time he was seen, Grimmjow was shown to be alive, breathing and talking - that is why he is not listed as dead. Sure he may have died since, but since we were not shown that and it was never stated, it is against the Speculation Policy to put that into articles. *Harribel: Aizen set out his intention that she would never be able to attack him again and dealt her two serious injuries - the second of which was not just stabbing her in the shoulder - he slashed down while the sword was still inside her body. Harribel was then stated to be dead by Mashiro Kuna. That is in-story confirmation of her death and there is nothing to contradict that. *Starrk's body was disintegrating - the forum I linked above goes into more detail on that. *In episode 308, Gin himself said he was dying. Matsumoto is in mourning and later said he was gone and there was nothing left of him, thanking him for not leaving behind any trace as she would not be able to move on. *Yammy died after talking to the "dog". After his grave injuries he wakes up briefly, sees the "dog", dismisses it and then his eyes went blank signifying death and the "dog" goes quiet. Yes Kubo could turn around and say he pulled a fast one and show any of them alive next week, citing Orihime or Unohana or Mayuri or some novel explanation for his retcon. But until he does, we can not put it in the articles. As has been said repeatedly in all the discussions on dead/not dead characters - if they are shown to be alive we will happily change whatever needs changing to say they are alive. But until then the site's policy is that they are dead (bar Grimmjow obviously) and we are not reopening those discussions. 22:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) UNMASKED Databook Thanks, but sorry. On its own, no, that picture does not prove anything. It could easily be from before they attacked Karakura Town. Now if it does clearly show her alive after Karakura Town or say in writing that she is alive in the book (maybe the pages that accompany that one) then yes we will change it. But not based on that picture alone. More than that picture is needed. 20:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Do you make translations of UNMASKED? Hi, we have the scans of Unmasked. We are working on it currently, translating the pages through our own sources. Please be patient as we try to do this in an organized manner.-- Closed Discussions and "Bias" We are still translating UNMASKED. I check on the progress of those translations every day. I don't know what bias there is in being through with it, but maybe thats just me. Also, as Godisme or SunXia will probably be telling you. Please don't edit a closed discussion.Licourtrix (talk) 21:20, July 23, 2011 (UTC)